Puppy Love
by beachgal607
Summary: Carlito and Candice just broke up and plan on never seeing each other again, however, one thing forces them to meet once a week. Their dog, Max. Will things heat up between the two, or will they be angry ex's forever?


**Chapter One**

**Authors Note: **I finally wrote another wrestling fic! YAY!!! I came up with this idea the other night and I thought it would be really cute, so hopefully you think so too. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I own no one.

"You can't keep the dog, he's both of ours!" Carlito mocked out loud as he kept his eyes on the road in front of him with one hand on the steering wheel of his brand new Hummer and the other hand gently patted the dog that was sitting in his passengers seat next to him. "All she does is dress you up in outfits for crying out loud! You'd rather stay with me, wouldn't you Max?" Max lazily wagged his tail as he tried to stick his head further out of the window.

"Why couldn't she have at least picked somewhere closer to live so I wouldn't have to make an hour drive each way every week?" He asked the golden colored Chow Chow with the lion-like mane and the purple-blue tongue. "Oh, that's right. We didn't want to risk the chance of running into each other." Carlito moved his hand from the dogs back and absentmindedly flipped the radio station to something that was playing music.

"As if we don't run that risk every day at work." Carlito muttered as his hand resumed it's previous position on Max's back. "Max, do you realize how hard it is to pretend not to notice her while we're both backstage? Talk about some awkward moments." Max pulled his head from out of the window and briefly looked at Carlito before shoving his head back out the window.

"Last Monday especially. I was talking to Shelton outside of the locker room, you know, typical day." Carlito paused as if he expected Max to respond. "So I'm standing out there talking to him, and all of a sudden up walks Torrie and Candice." He explained as he shook his head almost bitterly. "And of course Torrie just has to stop and talk to Shelton, because even though Shelton refuses to admit it, him and Torrie definitely have something going on between the two of them." Carlito stopped talking to make a turn.

"So Shelton's there working his mojo while me and Candice are just standing there trying to avoid eye contact with each other." He explained as Max opened his mouth and his tongue flopped to the side. "And let me tell you, that was no easy feat with the top she was wearing that day." Carlito pulled the car into a parking spot in the designated park that became their official meeting spot every week.

"Ok Max. Here we are." He said to the dog as he shut the car off and walked over to the passenger side and grabbed a hold of Max's leash before Max eagerly hopped out of the car and began to sniff around on the grass. "Now where is she? It's already 3:05." Carlito huffed as he began to follow Max as the dog was sniffing everything in sight as most dogs do.

"There's my boy! Come here Maximus!" Candice shouted as she crouched down on the ground and the friendly Chow came galloping over into her arms, nearly knocking her on the ground. "I've missed you so much, yes I have." Candice cooed to the dog as she cuddled with him before he left her embrace and he returned to his doggy duty of sniffing the ground.

"How was he this week?" Candice asked, somewhat coldly as she got up from the ground and looked in Carlito's direction.

"He was fine." Carlito responded as he shoved his hand into his pocket.

"Have you been feeding him the special-" Candice began before Carlito cut her off.

"Yes, I've been feeding him your special food. Although he'd be fine with eating the regular store brand. He's a dog you know." Carlito said.

"And do _you _like eating store brand food? If I remember correctly you were the one who insisted on having me buy Campbell's soup when you were sick instead of the store brand." Candice responded as she placed her hands on her hips.

"But that's different! Everyone always eats Campbell's when they're sick! And we're talking about saving ten dollars here! Not twenty cents." Carlito defended as Candice let out a small sigh and ran her hand through her hair.

"Maybe I should just take Max now." Candice responded.

"Fine." Carlito answered as he handed the leash over to her. "Same time next week?"

"Sure." Candice said as she wrapped the leash around her hand.

"It's time for me to get going now Max. You be a good boy and I'll see you next week." Carlito said to the dog as he patted him on his head.

"Come on Max, it's time to go home." Candice spoke as she began to lead the dog back to her car.

"I'll see you next week." Carlito said to Candice as he began to walk back to his own car.

"Yeah. Bye." Candice responded as she got into her car and started the drive back to her own house.

**Authors Note: **So, how was it? Am I getting rusty? LOL. Anyways, why do you think Carlito and Candice broke up in the first place? Will they ever get back together? Will Carlito still feed Max the expensive dog food? Let me know what you think ;)!


End file.
